Angel Slayer
by Allanna Stone
Summary: 21 years ago, a Elvin/ fairy child was born, and became part of Prince Nuada's heart. But she went missing and this broke the prince's heart, turning him to the dark side. Years later, a mysterious winged girl makes her grand debutante on Broadway, bringing up unanswered questions for the Elvin prince. Can he help the sassy, but untrusting Samantha Holden discover where her true...
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Slayer**

**I do not own Hellboy of any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**21 years ago, a Elvin/ fairy child was born, and became part of Prince **_**Nuada's heart. But she went missing and this broke the prince's heart, turning him to the dark side. Years later, a mysterious winged girl makes her grand debutante on Broadway, bringing up unanswered questions for the Elvin prince. Can he help the sassy, but untrusting Samantha Holden discover where her true past lies?**_

"Sire."

Prince Nuada turned as the midwife approached him. Her hands were smeared with blood and a streak of the redness went across her forehead.

"It's a girl, sire," she announced in a quiet voice before allowing the prince to enter the birthing chamber.

He saw that the bed sheets covered the face of his most trusted servant, and that there was another servant who was cradling a bundle of swaddled blankets. The servant dipped down as Nuada approached her and held out his arm for the child. For over four thousand years, he had been there to witness the birth of friends and family, and this was the first (at least that came to memory) of his servants to give birth.

"Rest, Sonya," he murmured before turning his attention to the child. He held his arms out for the child and the servant obediently handed over the bundle to her master and prince before scurrying out of the room.

Nuada had never held a newborn girl before- all the children he had ever encountered were males. He had always enjoyed the company of his young trainers- they were quick and eager to learn.

His thoughts were pushed away when a tiny hand reached from the blankets and waved to and fro. He sighed before pushing the blanket from her face. He froze at the innocent beauty that met his golden eyes.

A face that was as fair as porcelain with dimpled cheeks, a full rosebud mouth the shade of an apple, and impossibly huge eyes that were a deep teal color. Silver swirls marked her skin, leaving her face bare of the strange tattoo like marks. Her hair was just a dark fuzz atop her head, but already the prince could see that she would have color in her hair, like her fairy mother.

He carefully flipped the child over so that he could check for wings. He found silver markings in the shape of butterfly wings on her back, right in between her shoulder blades, making what her wings would look like once she had matured.

The prince turned her right side up and smiled down at the little child, who locked her eyes onto his.

The world came to a halt as gold met blue-green.

"Erulastiel," murmured Nuada, touching her nose gently. "I shall call you Erulastiel."

_**I know, I know. Nuada is OOC and the chappie is short. But this, my lovely loyal readers is the prologue. I shall attempt to expallin why he was the way he was in Golden Army and all the other fun stuff that'll lead up to that.**_

_**In the meantime…**_

\/

_**Press it...**_

_**V**_

_**Ya know you want to...**_

_**V**_

_**C'mon, it's right there...**_

_**V**_

_**Just on click away...**_

_**V**_

_**Pleasy sneezy?**_

_**V**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Slayer**

**I do not own Hellboy of any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**21 years ago, a Elvin/ fairy child was born, and became part of Prince **_**Nuada's heart. But she went missing and this broke the prince's heart, turning him to the dark side. Years later, a mysterious winged girl makes her grand debutante on Broadway, bringing up unanswered questions for the Elvin prince. Can he help the sassy, but untrusting Samantha Holden discover where her true past lies?**_

_**21 YEARS LATER…**_

Samantha Holden huffed angrily as she interrupted a man who was singing Billy Joel's _Piano Man_ off-key.

"Thank you, _**NEXT!**_" she bellowed loudly, waving him out of the room. "Good God in heaven, I am starting to think that people who don't have any talent are here to annoy the hell out of me!" she grumbled as the next person came in.

Three hours later, Samantha was close to having a heart attack. She had turned down all the men who had come to audition for the role of the phantom in _The Phantom of the Opera_ and she had closed down the office to walk home to the small apartment she shared with her kittens, Midnight and Twilight.

"I swear, I would love it if Ramin Karimloo would come in, too bad he stated that his phantom days are over," Samantha muttered as she petted her kitten's backs before wandering into the kitchen, ripping off her leather jacket and shirt as she went.

The faint tattoo-like birthmark on her back began to sparkle and suddenly, wings blossomed like a flower from the markings. Butterfly-like wings were soon flapping as she made mac 'n cheese for dinner, along with a monster giant chicken Caesar salad.

Just as she was going to dig in, her cell phone went off. The pint sized multi threat stood, grumbling as she stomped over to her purse, which was on the couch.

"Can I help you with something?" she drawled once she had dug her cell phone out of the messenger bag and placed it up to her ear.

"Hello Samantha."

Despite the horrid mood she was in, she had to smile.

"Abe! How are you doing?" she greeted her fish friend as she took a bite of mac 'n cheese.

"We may need your help soon, Samantha," was all that Abe said with a heavy sigh.

"Why? What's going on? Is Liz okay? The twins? The kittens? Hellboy?" Samantha felt a ball in the gut as she tried to pry information from her friend.

"The bureau has found children with abilities and we need someone to babysit them," Abe began to say but he was cut off by Samantha.

"How many?" she interrupted, abandoning dinner and movng towards her cell phone charger, where she was a pad of paper and a mug of pens stashed.

"Six. Ages range from two to seven, that's all I know. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon at two. Can you make some time in your ever hectic schedule to come over and introduce yourself to them?" Abe asked Samantha, who was jotting down the info as she was informed.

"Hold on a moment- let me check…" Samantha pulled her phone away from her ear and smiled brightly as her cell phone went to her calendar and pulled up the following day's plans.

"I have to be at the studio by seven, have lunch with Nick to discuss things for _Phantom_, yeah I can make it!" chirped Samantha happily, noticing that her cell phone had switched to loudspeaker with her asking to. "I'll bring movies to watch, OK?"

"But of course," groaned Abe, who Samantha could picture rolling his eyes. "Just not _The Little Mermaid_. I can't stand that movie franchise."

"Your wish is but my command!" chirped Samantha happily, bouncing over to the DVD shelf, which had at least a thousand DVDs crammed onto it. "Catch you later, alright?"

"Goodbye, Samantha," Abe replied before hanging up.

~xXx~

The following morning after one more horrific day of auditions, Samantha still hadn't found a phantom for the show.

"Nick!" shouted Samantha happily, seeing her close friend and jam buddy sitting outside the café where they usually ate. She waved a hand joyfully as she skipped over to sit across from him. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" Nick asked her, flashing her his infamous million dollar smile.

"I'm pretty cranky," she informed him before a waitress came over to take their orders. Once she had scuttled away, Samantha continued on. "I have to go to the office because Abe is bringing in his kids for me to watch, want to come with?"

"That's why your cranky?" asked Nick, raising up an eyebrow.

"No, I'm actually cranky because it seems as though every male in New York who can't sing showed up at the auditions today!" huffed the multi threat, crossing her arms.

"Well if you like then I'm always available," Nick informed his friend.

"You would need to improve from singing the role of Marius," Samantha informed him, reaching into her bag and pulling out a heavy script. "Now if I were you, then I would study this before we go to the office today. I'll hold a special audition for you, tomorrow at eight AM at the usual studio. Don't be late!"

~xXx~

Prince _Nuada scowled as the children entered the training room, each one looking at him with wonder shining in their eyes. He ignored them, knowing that Meyer would lead them away soon._

"Meyer, how many times must I ask you to stop doing my job?" rang out a musical voice, stopping the Elf prince with a deep scowl. He turned to glare at the newest interruption and just about gave his neck whiplash in getting a second look at her.

She was petite, standing at least below his breastbone, with tight, waist length corkscrew curls the shade of a moonless night. Her teal eyes were freinged with long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks when she blinked, her skin was fair to the point where it appeared to be translucent, and her figure was soft and curvy, but Nuada could see that underneath her feminine softness, she had hard muscles that could be used to kill. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with tiered ruffles, a turquoise blouse, a black blazer and leather heels. Her accessories consisted of a delicate watch, a pendant with the outline of a cat, and a leather messenger bag, from which she pulled out brightly wrapped candies and gave each child a few pieces.

"Come along now, who wants to watch a Disney movie?" she chirped happily, gaining the kid's trust instantaneously.

"Agent Amunet, it's nice to know that you're still alive," drawled Meyers, glaring at the young woman, who ignored him. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Johnson," he added as a handsome man who was about the woman's age entered the room.

"Likewise, sir," he smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to stay and chit chat, but I do believe that we are in someone's way," spoke up the woman, turning to usher the children out. "What movie do you want to see?"

Prince _Nuada stared after the gorgeous woman with a look of longing on his face._

"Erulastiel?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Erulastiel."

_**Pleasy sneezy PM me if you would like to know more about Samantha- I had a profile of her ready for anyone who is curious about my OC!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Slayer**

**I do not own Hellboy of any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**21 years ago, a Elvin/ fairy child was born, and became part of Prince **_**Nuada's heart. But she went missing and this broke the prince's heart, turning him to the dark side. Years later, a mysterious winged girl makes her grand debutante on Broadway, bringing up unanswered questions for the Elvin prince. Can he help the sassy, but untrusting Samantha Holden discover where her true past lies?**_

"_Merida! Stop this this intant!_" shouted Queen Elinor on the TV as the rebelous Scottish princess fired an arrow from her bow, landing it in the bull's eye.

Samantha held Emma and Spencer, four year old twins, on either side of her as she watched her favorite movie. Nick was on the floor, steched out with Christian, Grace, Aaron and Isabelle snuggled in close to him. If one of the BPRD agents were to walk into the room, then they would think they were dreaming.

"Miss Sammy?" pipped up Spencer. "Why is everyone scared of you?"

Samantha hesitated, thinking carefully about what she would say to the blond haired, green eyed boy.

"It's because I can hurt people easily, honey," she explained. "They don't want to get on my bad side." The explainion seemed to answer his question, for he turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Liz, Hellboy and their twin daughter, Emily and Eve, both respectly seven years old. The small family settled themselves around the close friends and their charges before watching the film.

~xXx~

Prince _Nuada_ was on a mission to discover what all he could about Smanatha Holden.

After sneaking into Agent Meyer's office and ruffling through his file cabnait, he came up with Samantha's file. (He could tell it was hers by the fact that the file was crammed full of pictures of her, since he couldn't read English very well).

He snuck back to his quarters and after locking the door, waved her hand over the file, muttering something in Gaelic.

The file simmered for a moment before English turned to Gaelic. He opened the file and read about Samantha Holden.

_**Name; Samantha Holden**_

_**Alias; Amunet (mythical Egyptian goddess of mystery)**_

_**Other names; Sam, Sammy (only permitted friends can call her by nicknames)**_

_**Super powers; sonic scream, technopathy (technology manipulation), super agility, transformation, and accelerated healing properties**_

_**Personalities; sassy, feisty, spunky, dramatic, musically gifted, talented, respectful, bouncy, hyper, loyal, fierily overprotective, charming, mysterious, brave, adventurous, bold, tech savvy, outgoing, competitive and outspoken**_

_**Weapons; bow and quiver of arrows, throwing knives and a kick ass attitude to match**_

_**Training; 14 years old martial arts (aikido, savate, judo and capoeira), 12 years of gymnastics and fencing**_

_**Age; 21**_

_**Birthday; December 24**__**th**__** (Christmas Eve)**_

_**Hair; long black corkscrew curls with a rainbow of colored streaks**_

_**Eyes; shift from different shades of blue**_

_**Body type; slender, athletic, well built, curvy and wiry**_

_**Aura colors; royal blue, silver, turquoise, black, hot pink and blood red**_

_**Hobbies; musical theater, gymnastics, horseback riding, rock climbing, martial arts, fencing, boxing, kick boxing, writing and music**_

_**Flaws; can act like a little kid at incontinent times, doesn't know when to "stop"**_

_**Shows she's been in:**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera~ Christine Daae**_

_**Wicked~ Elphaba**_

_**Peter Pan~ Tinkerbelle**_

_**The Little Mermaid~ Ursula/ Vanessa**_

_**West Side Story~ Anita**_

_**Chicago~ Velma**_

_**The King and I~ Tuptim**_

_**Cats~ Victoria**_

_**Tarzan~ Jane**_

_**Newsies~ Medda Larken**_

_**Beauty and the Beast~ Belle**_

_**Pocahontas~ Pocahontas**_

_**Alice in Wonderland~ Alice**_

_**Les Misérables~ Young Cosette**_

_**Les Misérables~ Eponine**_

_**Movies she's been in:**_

_**Wicked 2014~ Elphaba**_

_**Brave~ Merida**_

_**Tangled~ Rapunzel**_

_**Les Misérables 2013~ background ensemble**_

_**Red Riding Hood~ background ensemble**_

_**Alice in Wonderland 2010~ Alice**_

_**Snow White and the Huntsman~ Snow White**_

Prince Nuada read page after page of random facts about Samantha until he came to a chart.

_**50% fairy, 50% elf**_

The prince sat there in shock.

"So we meet at last, Erulastiel," he murmured softly, liying back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

~xXx~

"Samantha Holden as Merida? No way!" scoffed Helloy an hour and a half later, once _Brave_ was over.

"I am Merida, first born daughter to the royal family, and I will be competing for my own hand!" Samantha quoted from the movie, lowering her voice about an octave and adopting a Scottish bur.

"Wow!" gasped Emily, her eyes bugging out to double their size.

"If you think she's good, then listen to the _Tangled_ soundtrack- she does an amazing job at portraying Rapunzel!" bragged Nick.

"You play the princess with the magic hair?" piped in Grace, her soft brown eyes shining with much adoration.

Samantha sighed heavily before turning to tell the children about what it was like to be in a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Slayer**

**I do not own Hellboy of any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**21 years ago, a Elvin/ fairy child was born, and became part of Prince **_**Nuada's heart. But she went missing and this broke the prince's heart, turning him to the dark side. Years later, a mysterious winged girl makes her grand debutante on Broadway, bringing up unanswered questions for the Elvin prince. Can he help the sassy, but untrusting Samantha Holden discover where her true past lies?**_

_**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**_

_**The scenes in this chappies are envisioned from **__**The Phantom of the Opera 25**__**th**__** Anniversary**__**. It's on YouTube for you who haven't seen it. Christine Daae (Sierra Boggess) is played by Katherine Jenkins.**_

Three days later, Samantha could be found onstage, practicing her role for _The Phantom of the Opera_ with Nick as the lead role.

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera…_" she sang before beginning to vocalize strangely, jumping up an octave every few seconds before landing in a beautiful, natural high E.

"She keeps landing the high E perfectly!" whispered Drew, who played Meg Giry, from offstage, where she had been watching the multi threat perform with her friend.

"Excellent, let's run through the opening number with the chandelier and _Hannibal_," called out Sally Pinkeye, who was directing the show.

And with that, the set people quickly came and swapped out the phantom's lair for the stage pieces that would indicate that there was a show in rehearsal.

A few minutes later, the stage looked like it was in the middle of construction, and a plus sized woman was on the stage singing (in a once upon a time glorious, but now horrid voice). She held a bloodied head in hand that she would look at with disgust.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH!"_ sang the diva as the crew worked behind her. _"This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

Suddenly, she tossed the head to a slave boy, who had exited stage left and scuttled offstage right, narrowly avoiding the organizing group of chorus girls that came dancing onstage.

"_With feasting and trophies and songs, __tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_" sang the girls kneeling as the lead for the "show" came in.

Samantha danced beautifully, turning en pointe rapidly so that her corkscrew curls fanned out behind her as the other dancers danced besides her.

"_The trumpeting elephants sound- hear, romans, now and tremble!_ _Hark to their step on the ground- hear the drums!_ _Hannibal comes!__" sang the chorus as a giant elephant came onstage for the lead to climb onto. He struggled, but his bulk was pulling him towards gravity's center until he gave up and removed his sword, holding it up victoriously._

The rehearsals went on for several hours, only halting for a 30 minute lunch break before ending at six on the nose.

Samantha and Nick were among the final people to leave the theater, and to their surprise, there were reporters waiting to speak with them.

"There they are!" shouted a reporter, almost spilling his coffee all over his nice shirt and tie in his haste to interview the two multi threats.

"No need to rush, we aren't going anywhere!" Samantha teased the frazzled man, getting a laugh from the other reporters as they all thrust their microphones and cameras into Nick and Samantha's face.

"Tell us more about you, dear we really don't know anything about you other than all the movies and theater productions that you've been in!" urged a young woman, holding onto a digital recorder for dear life.

"Well, I love the TV series _Once Upon a Time_, and other crime shows like _Leverage_, _Criminal Minds_,_ Person of Interest_ and _Castle_. I love playing sports, and I also love Christmas and Halloween." Samantha fed the starving reporters little these tidbits before swept up by Nick and led towards the subway where they would travel to the BPRD HQ unit.

**Sorry about the length. Finals are over and that means only one thing…**

_**FREEDOM!**_


End file.
